Rose's high moment
by Jappa
Summary: Lissa found Rose high on Caffeine. This is the events of the day and the days after that. Set after Shadow-kiss. Dimitri never got changed.
1. Fluffy bunny rabbits

**LPOV**

I walked into Rose's room. In the middle of the room there was a bin overflowing with redbull cans. I looked around till I found Rose upside down on her bed staring at _another_ emptybottle of redbull.

"Um, Rose? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Never better!" She yelled.

"Did you drink all of these?" I asked scared.

"With help from the pixie," She screamed.

Yep, my theory is true. She is hyper. God help me.

Then Rose grabbed my hand and started walking out the door.

"Rose, where are we going?"

"Hey I ask the questions here!" She paused "Where are we going?" She said.

"That's what I just asked."

"NO! I asked it first!" She screamed.

She started dragging me again when Christian came along.

"Hey Liss," He gave me a quick kiss.

"Hey Chris," I replied,

"What ya doing?"

"Looking after Rose, She's hyper." I said.

"Well then, where is she?" He asked.

I looked around. _Crap. _I looked at Christian and we ran after her. We found her staring at a tree.

"Rose there you are-" She stuck her hand up.

"I never realised how pretty you are. You look like bark." She said to the tree.

"Are Rose that is bark, on a tree." Christian smirked.

"Hush!" She snapped.

She skipped of when she ran into a pole.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She stood up.

"My name is Rose. What's yours?"

"Mindy. Nice to meet you Mindy,"

"What band you listening to on your iPod?"

"Oh My God! I love Shortstack. We have so much in common. We're gonna be best friends!"

She wrapped her hand around the pole and was about to walk off when she fell on her butt.

"Oh sorry! I'll wait."

She stood there for a moment and then she grabbed the pole again and _tried_ to walk off again.

"What? You don't want to come with me?" she looks as if she is gonna cry. "Fine! Be that way! You weren't a good friend anyway!" She stormed off. Christian looked after her and burst out laughing.

"I understand why you need to look after her."

Then we went to search for her _again._

**DPOV**

I was watching the cafeteria when Rose walked in. She looked around and when she spotted me her face brightened up.

"Dimiwi!" She yelled. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"Uh, Hi Rose." I said shocked.

"Hi." she said brightly.

"Can you get off of me?" I asked.

"No." She frowned.

"Plea—"

"No."

All of a sudden she kissed me on the cheek and said the most shocking thing.

"I love you."

Then she skipped off, but wasn't watching where she was going and ran into a wall. She landed on her butt just as Lissa and Christian ran in.

"Who put the wall there? It wasn't there before I when I came in!" She yelled.

"Rose, the wall has always been there and the door has always been here." Christian smirked.

"No the wall was there and the door was here, now the door is there and the wall is here. So that means someone moved it. SO, you better tell me who before I kill the fluffy bunny." She frowned.

"Rose, you better come to my room, so you can calm down."

With that Lissa grabbed Rose and the 3 of them disappeared out of the cafeteria.

**While in Lissa's room.**

**LPOV**

I was sitting in my room with Rose when Adrian walked in.

"Lissa, I need to talk to you." He said.

"Okay, shoot." Rose said.

"Rose, I was talking to Lissa." He said.

"Oh." She muttered.

"Can we talk in privet?" He asked me.

"Sure." Rose said.

"Not you Rose. Lissa."

"First me, then Lissa. Then what?" She asked annoyed

"You go away."

"Fine." She started walking to the door.

"Now can we talk?" Adrian asked me.

"Make up your MIND!" Rose yelled.

"GO AWAY!" Adrian retaliated.

She left the room and when Adrian thought she was a safe distance away he turned to me.

"That wasn't a smart idea you know." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"She's high on caffeine." I answered.

"Oh . . . we'd better find her." Adrian said.

"Yup."

We started running around frantically searching for Rose. Then we heard some ballroom music coming from the gym.

"Oh Boy," Adrian and I said simultaneously.

**Anonymous POV**

Lissa and Adrian ran into the gym to find Rose fighting a dummy in time with the music.

'dum dum dum dum dum, punch punch, punch punch. Dum dum dum dum dum, punch punch, punch punch. Dum dum dum dum kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick, dum dum kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick, dum dum dum, dum dum, dum, punch pu-punch punch.'

Then she picked up the dummy and started dancing to the music just as Dimitri walked in.

"Do I want to know?" He asked Lissa

"Nope—"

"Look!" Rose said pointing to Dimitri. "It's a pregnant man!"

Then she ran out of the gym into a crowd of people yelling.

"I'm gonna talk about the cabin. I like the cabin. The cabin's awesome. I enjoyed what happened in the cabin. Do you want to know what happens in the cabin? DIMITRI!" she yelled.

Dimitri was looking at her in shock and disbelief. Lissa and Adrian were looking at Dimitri questioningly and everyone in the crowd was looking at Rose like she had 3 heads.

'_Crap, this is gonna take a lot of explaining and I can't believe Rose said that.' _Dimitri.

'_What happened in the cabin? I wanna know what happened in the cabin? Rose?' _Lissa and Adrian.

'_I'm a fluffy little bunny rabbit. Yeah, a fluffy little bunny rabbit. Yeaaaaaaaaaaah. . .' _Rose.

'_What is wrong with Rose?' _The crowd thought.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" She cried out.

"What did you do in the cabin Rose?" Adrian asked.

"Well, I'm a fluffy bunny rabbit. I met another fluffy bunny rabbit. Now there are more fluffy bunny rabbits." She said.

'_Ahh shit, hopefully no one realises it's me.' _Dimitri.

'_WHAT!' _Lissa, Adrian and the crowd though

"What does Dimitri have to do with it?" Someone asked.

"I saw him and want to talk to him." She said.

After a moment everyone started to go away.

"Lissa, Adrian what's wrong with Rose?" Dimitri asked.

"She's high on caffeine." Lissa said.

"Take her to bed and make sure she goes to sleep." Dimitri said before walking off, shaking his head.

"Rose, bed time—Rose?" Lissa looked around. Rose was gone.

"Aw Crap."


	2. bras redbull spongbob dancing and ipods

**Bras redbull sponge bob and dancing.**

THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!

Lissa Mia and I are dancing and singing around my room in bras (lacey bra's I might add) and sponge Bob boxers. IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUN! We were listening to Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

(Any songs mentioned in this story will have a link to the song and lyrics in my profile)

The song finished and Soulja boy's Crank that song came on. We got into a line, facing west and started to do the dance.

We started laughing our heads of and danced to the new song.

**DPOV**

Christian, Eddie, Adrian and I were walking to check on the girls. We heard some music coming from the corridor Rose's room is in. We sped up our pace and arrived at Rose's room. And yes that was where the music was coming from. We looked into the open door to have our jaws drop to the floor. They were dancing to pop music in spongebob boxers and… FRICKEN LACEY BRAS!

We watched in shock as they did the dance to Crank that Soulja boy. Mia was in midnight blue, Lissa was in bright pink and Rose was deep red. OH MY GOD I was CHECKING OUT ROSE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. . . she did look like a god. I looked over to see Christian was about to faint at the sight of Lissa. HA

We stood there for about twenty minutes looking at the girls. Rose jumped on her bed and started to dance to Poker face.

She twirled around and saw me and froze...oh god.

"LETS HAVE A BEACH PARTY" she screamed oh good god

**TWO HOURSE LATER ON A RANDOM BEACH (with 3 high girls and 4 drunken guys),**

RPOV

Mia, Lissa and I were still wearing the bras and boxer shorts, because I didn't tell them to bring swimmers. So we were down the bottom of the beach while the guys were on top of the cliff.

"Hey Rose guess what I brought" Mia held up a stereo and played Soulja Boi again.

We dance the moves and we had a big circle around us. I smirked and kept dancing, swaying my hips.

I looked up and saw Dimitri fall of the cliff while looking at me. I burst out laughing because he came up with seaweed all over his head. I was laughing so hard that I had tears running down my face.

Some random dude then came up and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Sup, sup buttercup," the random asked me. He was cute but I had a boy friend.

"I have a boyfriend" I said sweetly...SHIT I had to say in front of Lissa who was looking at me.

"WHAT, WHO!" she screamed.

"Um I don't know some God," I tried to play dumb and of course Mason had to know who it was. I swear his jaw hit the sand while his eyes probably done the same.

"No it is NOT Dimitri!" I disagreed.

"Not -blub- me, definitely –blub- not me –blub-" Dimitri said from the water.

"Riiiiiiiight," Lissa said, but I knew it wasn't over.

"Lissa, Mia… LET'S RACE ON THE IPODS!" I screamed.

"YES!" they all replied

**BACK AT THE SCHOOL**

RPOV

Lissa, Mia and I stood in a line, waiting for the race to start. Looking at our iPod touches we started to count down.

"3…. 2….. 1…. GO!"

We started racing, fighting to get the lead, also running subconsciously were ever our car would go on the iPod. (In other words (iow) when their car turns left; they run to the left…)

After a while, Mia took the lead, then Lissa second then me… I DON'T WANT TO BE LAST!

Putting on an extra burst of speed, I shot into first place.

"HA HA SUCKE- UGH!" I lost control of the car and ran into a wall, for real.

"Freaking wall," I muttered.

Ahead of me I could hear the others laughing at my loss of control.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

Standing up, I shot off again. All of us making total destruction every were we went.

In the end I one and I started to do the victory dance… that is until I saw to people standing in front of me looking very pissed. And the 2 people happened to be Kirova and Mum.

"Look around you. Can you see what you 3 have done?" Kirova said.

I looked around and gaped at the destruction we have caused. Trees were lying down everywhere, some were even on fire. There was people running around screaming freaking out and all we could say was…

"...Crap..."


	3. Perfume Mayhem

**This part has been written by LittleCullenGirl, Jappa's BFF for life. In this chapter, Mason is alive.**

**Rose POV**

I sat in my room with Mason, we were on the couch chugging down another red bull can. I had lost count of how many I had.

There was an hour til assembly and I felt like I could take on another litre of red bull. That hour passed quickly, Mason and I had to run all the way to the gym.

**Dimitri POV**

Once everyone was inside Kirova stepped up to the mike. "First we will have student messages. Please come out to speak your message."

In the corner of my eye I saw Rose stand and rush to the front of the line. Her eyes were sparkling and she gave me a very _sexy_ wink. The mike was handed to her and she started her message.

"Guardian Belikov? Dimitri? Oh there you are. Students and teachers, I just wanted to say: I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me too. Dimka I just wanted to say, I wanna have (beeeeeeep) wid you."

There were loud gasps from all over the room.

Oh god, she was really high.

**Lissa POV**

Rose and I were sitting my bed. The Fame by Lady GaGa was playing and Rose was going all out. She was grinding her bum and shaking really funnily.

Dimitri had told me to wear Rose out. I set up for us to have a sleep over and right now we were dancing to Hook me up by the Veronicas.

Half an Hour later we were on the couch watching Dance Flick. An hour into the movie I looked across and Rose was asleep.

I called Dimitri on my cell and told him that Rose had crashed. He came around and took Rose in his arms carrying out the door.

"Yay," I said in victory doing a weird little dance. I sat down and got to watch the rest of the movie.

**This was created by LCG(LittleCullenGirl) Read ma story Strigoi Moments.**

**The next day...**

**RPOV**

Today's the day. The very fine day… THE DAY WE MAKE PERFUME!

I sat in class next to Lissa as the teacher explained what we were doing.

"Okay, you have all the ingredients and the procedure. Please don't get off track." She said.

"We have a wide variety of alcohol-"

"Why do we have so much booze?" I interrupted.

"Its alcohol Rose, not booze and alcohol is actually in perfume. So I t s f o r t h e p e r f u m e, R o s e. N o t f o r d r I n k I n g." She explained.

'_What about eating…'_

"Gottit!" I lied.

She nodded her head when a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Can all teachers and Guardians come to my office immediately."

The guardians and the teachers left while we started the prac. I followed the sheets instruction and started pouring alcohol into the vile.

When it was halfway full I started sculling out of the bottle. I reached into my bag and pulled out some red bull, also sculling it. Then I heard the teacher and guardians coming back so I started pouring it in the vile again.

**3****rd**** PERSON**

**WITH GUARDIANS AND TEACHERS**

Everyone entered the room and sat down. Kirova looked around before frowning.

"Um, who's looking after Rose?" she asked and everyone groaned.

"I'll go back, she is in my class." The science teacher said and left.

**WITH ROSE**

The teacher came in as Rose started to fill the vile again.

The teacher frowned when she saw Rose jumping slightly.

"Rose?" she asked. But Rose didn't answer.

"Rose, I think that's enough alcohol in the perfume."

"No."

"Rose…"

"NO!"

"Rose, Give me the alcohol."

"NO! My baby!" she screamed hugging the bottle.

"What's the matter?" Dimitri asked from the door.

"DIMITRI!" Rose screamed running over to him.

"You can hold the baby now." She said holding out the alcohol bottle.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked "confused".

"Come on, you know what I mean. You know, strigoi, cabin, bunnies…" she said.

Dimitri frowned. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He admitted.

"LIE!" Rose yelled before pulling the bottle to her chest and turned away whispering to it.

"Ssh, don't worry. Daddy will remember you soon. I'll just have to knock some sense into him."

"Rose, turn around." Someone said.

Rose turned around and a smile broke out on her face.

"Adrian, can you get me another baby?" she asked.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Another baby, Like Krista," Rose said pointing to the bottle.

Realisation crossed Adrian's features and he nodded.

"I'll be back." He said and went towards his room to find an empty bottle of vodka for Rose.

Rose started spinning around and singing to the bottle.

Dimitri sighed and shut his eyes massaging his temples. He opened his eye to find Rose gone.

"Damn it." He muttered before leaving the classroom to find her.

Rose's laugh echoed down the hall. Students stuck their heads out of the doors to find Rose jumping off the walls, literally.

"Baby likes budderflies, I like budderflies, we all like budderflies!" she sang while holding the alcohol bottle over her head.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Christian asked.

"CHRISTIAN! Likes budderflies TOO!" Rose exclaimed and burst into a fit of giggles. Suddenly Rose's eyes lit up and she bolted to the auditorium.

Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Adrian, Mason and Eddie followed Rose and almost fainted at what she was wearing and doing.

Rose was wearing the Lady GaGa bubble outfit (link on profile) and was singing... the Cuppycake song. (link 4 song from youtube on profile)

'_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum_

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie_

_You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop_

_Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye_

_And I love you so and I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_

_Because you are so dear'_

The gang looked at Rose with their mouths agape. Then Rose started singing... This Flower... and REALLY bad.

Rose sang LOUD and the gang covered their ears.

"Rose! Stop this singing! It hurts our ears!" They all exclaimed. Rose ignored them and kept on singing.

"You likey?" she asked when the song was over.

"..."

"YAY!" she exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ahh, we didn't say anything Rose." Eddie admitted.

"Yes you did, you said, 'Very good singing Rose, you are very talented'." Rose smiled and ran out of the auditorium.

When the gang finally found her, she was back in her trackies and hoodie and was trying to climb a tree. Key word... Trying.

"Work you stupid wings, boost me into the try. FLAP! WORK YOU FRIGGEN WINGS! I WANNA FLY!" Rose exclaimed flapping her arms.

Then all of a sudden a snake appeared and whispered the magic words and every one died!

And they lived happily ever after!

**+x-X .x ~THE END!~ x. X-x+**

...

...

...

Just jokes.

Rose frowned and turned around. When she saw the other's she smiled and ran over to them.

"Knock, Knock." She said.

"Who's there?" everyone asked.

"Me... I KILL YOU!" she exclaimed lifting a knife key ring and aiming it at everyone.

"DIE!" she yelled and ran towards a chicken.

"This is for killing Bobster you jackass dobe teme!" she exclaimed trying to stab him. (dobe: dumbass, teme: bastard)

"Ah Rose, that's a chicken, and it's completely harmless." Adrian said.

"LIE! ALL LIES! YOU LIAR... DIE AMO KONO!" Rose screamed at the chicken. (Amo Kono: You Bitch( I think))

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Rose, how do you know Japanese?" Dimitri asked.

"Know wha'?" Rose asked freezing and looking at Dimitri like he was crazy.

"How. Do. You. Know. Japanese?" he asked slowly.

"I took internet classes; they really tell the truth, learn the language in just three hours." Rose giggled and turned to Adrian.

"Can you buy me an iPod?" Rose asked.

"Seriously Rose, first it was a puppy, then you wanted to teleport around America, then you wanted a car, and every time I got them for you something disastrous happened." Adrian sighed. (READ RoseChristianOMG to understand.)

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"No,"

"Fine, you're not getting an invitation to my party then." Rose pouted.

"What party?"

"The one you aren't invited too." Rose smirked.

"... Rose, is their even a party?" Lissa asked.

"... Maybe..."

"I'm guessing that's a no."

"No, there is one." Rose said.

"Where?"

"Um... Christians room!" Rose exclaimed before running in the opposite direction.

The gang groaned before splitting up to find the high trouble making Rose.

Alberta was walking into the Dhamphir dorms when she found Rose... sliding down the handrails on the stairs.

Alberta watched as Rose ran back up the stairs and slid down the handrail again before jumping off and sliding across the floorboards... and into a priceless vase.

"ROSE! Detention!" Alberta yelled.

"What's detention?" Rose asked confused.

"Double Detention!" Alberta yelled.

"Double detention?" Rose asked frowning.

"Rose..." Alberta warned.

"Who's Rose? I'm not Rose." Rose exclaimed. "It's Princess Conswaylabananahumic," Rose sang.

"Um..." Alberta stared at Rose strangely. "Well Princess, can you please come with me?"

"Sure~" Rose sang really high.

Alberta smiled at Rose, grabbed her arm and took Rose to Detention...

TO BE CONTINUED!... fycnviudlsihgbndvdlius

"ROSE! STOP TOUCHING THE KEY BOARD!" Mitchie yelled.

**The Next Day**

Rose is in science and they are dissecting a heart.

"I'm naming him Flubber!" Rose exclaimed while holding up the sheep heart.

"Rose! Stop mucking around and perform the dissection!" the teacher yelled.

"Hm, I'm hungry." Rose muttered after a while.

"Can I eat it?" Rose asked the teacher while holing the scalpel and tweezers like she would a knife and fork.

"Rose no, just... no," The teacher sighed.

To Be Continued... For REAL this time.

**Just to let you know, my friends and I have already thought of the ending and yes, it is awkward.**

**Please vote in my poll, it is for my friend, she needs help with her next story.**


	4. Barbie Doll Village and Mermaids

**Now, when reading this chapter, just remember Mitchie and Jaedon thought this up during Science…**

**This is also a chapter for 2 different stories! Rose Christian OMG and Rose's High Moments**

**Please read the story you haven't yet!**

**Thank you!**

**Now, Onwards with the Chapter!**

**P.S. We do not take credit for the Rubber Duckie Song, that goes to Sesame Street, we also don't own the song I'm on a boat!… In other words, we don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter or any other chapters…ONWARDS! **

**CHAPTER WHATEVER IT IS FOR THE STORIES THIS CHAPTER IS FOR!**

Rose was sitting in her room with Adrian, who was lying on Rose's bed as she was lying on the floor doing something destructive. She had Barbies all on the floor for her master plan, she heard someone enter and stop when the saw her.

"Err, Rose what are you doing?" Dimitri asked standing behind her in confusions.

"Building a village of Barbies" she said sticking her tongue out trying to get the Barbie to sit on the chair with glue.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored."

"Why?"

"Because Adrian won't play with me!" Rose exclaimed annoyed. She looked like she wanted to chuck a tantrum.

"Why—"

"I said I will play with you Rose if I _choose _the game we play AND not playing Barbies." Adrian called from the bed.

"Well I'm not playing one of your games." Rose stated and poked her tongue out at him.

Rose started to stack up more... whatever those things are to make another building.

"Rose... you still haven't answered the question. Why?" Dimitri asked a bit aggravated.

Rose smiled evilly. "So I can blow it up!" she exclaimed.

Adrian and Dimitri both stared at Rose in shock.

"Ah... what?"

"You heard me loud and clear!" she sang. Standing up, admiring her work. There were at least fifty Barbies all strayed around the village.

"Oh Adrian... I need dynamite." She said before she left out the door.

**A few hours later**

"I NEED A RUBBER DUCKIE" Lissa shouted at Rose for the Fourth time.

"Liss I'm telling you, I don't have— one...wait" she turned around and watched Lissa closely.

Lissa watched Rose closely the same and they didn't bother moving they just stared at each other for hours. Adrian had come in and frowned.

"What the… What are you girls doing?" he asked.

"Sh." Rose stated and continued to stare at Lissa.

"PLEASE ROSE! I NEED A RUBBER DUCKIE!" Lissa exclaimed.

"AND I NEED DYNAMITE BUT HAS ADRIAN GOTTEN ANY FOR ME? NO!" Rose exclaimed in reply.

"Actually Rose, I do have some dynamite for you."

Rose turned to Adrian and gave him a big hug. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Then, she pulled a rubber duckie out of nowhere and handed it to Lissa. "Here you are." She said before running to her Barbie Village.

When Rose got there, she found some dynamite stacked up next to the village. Rose then spent the next half an hour trying to wire it all together.

"Rose? Do you need some help?" Dimitri asked when he stepped through the bedroom door.

"Nope… almost got it." Rose said.

Dimitri sighed, shut the door and went over to her. "Let me help." He sighed.

**With Christian**

Christian was going for a nice stroll around the dorms when he heard something.

"Higher Dimitri Higher!"

Christian stopped in front of the door and recognised Rose and Christian's voice.

"I can't go any higher!" came Dimitri's strained reply.

"I don't care! Higher!"

Christian here some shuffling followed by a: "To high! To high!"

Frowning, he opened the door to find Dimitri holding up Rose while she wired some Dynamite to the highest point of her Barbie Doll Village.

Christian stared in Disbelief as Rose and Dimitri started to wobble and Rose fell down on top of him.

Rose groaned and looked around; making sure her village was okay. That was when she _finally_ spotted Christian.

"Christian! You have to watch me blow up my Master Piece!" Rose exclaimed and stood up, running over the start of her wire trail.

Dimitri quickly ran out of the way of her village and watched warily.

"3! 2! 1!"

BOOM!

The whole room shook as Rose's Barbie village exploded. It was a classical sight! Barbie body parts flying everywhere as well as pieces of whatever Rose used to build the village.

Rose's eyes widened before her fist pumped the air.

"THAT WAS FRICKEN AWESOME!" she exclaimed and started laughing.

Christian and Dimitri just stared wide eyed at the whole that used to be the floor where Rose had built her Village. Rose was in SO much trouble!

Lissa suddenly appeared in the doorway singing the Rubber Duckie song to her Rubber Duckie.

"Rubber Duckie, you're the one,

You make bathtime lots of fun,

Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully fond of you;

Woo woo be doo

Rubber Duckie, joy of joys,

When I squeeze you, you make noise!

Rubber Duckie, you're my very best friend, it's true!

Doo doo doo doo, doo doo

Every day when I

Make my way to the tubby

I find a little fella who's

Cute and yellow and chubby

Rub-a-dub-a-dubby!

Rubber Duckie, you're so fine

And I'm lucky that you're mine

Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully fond of you.

Every day when I

Make my way to the tubby

I find a little fella who's

Cute and yellow and chubby

Rubber Duckie, you're so fine

And I'm lucky that you're mine

Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully fond of -

Rubber Duckie, I'd like a whole pond of -

Rubber Duckie I'm awfully fond of you!

Doo doo, be doo"

Everyone's eyes turned to Lissa.

"Rose… Did you give Lissa sugar?" Christian asked.

"So what if I-" before Rose could finish, a voice boomed over the school.

"ROSE, COME TO MY OFFICE!" Ms Kirova yelled.

Rose's eyes widened and she cringed. "Do I have too?" she asked.

"NOW!" the voice boomed again.

Rose whimpered as she stepped out of the room, passed the oblivious and still singing Lissa towards Kirova's Office.

On the way, she ran into this girl. She was only small, her brow hair pulled back into a high pony tail.

"Hi, I'm Saarrgiiee." She greeted.

"I'm Rose." Rose replied.

"I hear voices!" Saarrgiiee said out of the blue.

Rose's eyes lit up "Really? I do too!" she exclaimed.

Saarrgiie smiled. "What do they say?" she asked.

Rose smirked. "Wazzup"

Saarrgiie smirked. "Yeah." She said.

Rose frowned. "Well, I better be off. Ms Kirova called for me." Rose frowned.

"Mad… talk to you later." Saarrgiiee said before disappearing. Rose shook her head, shrugged and made her way to Ms Kirova's office.

**A couple of Hours Later…**

Rose splashed around the pool in her swimmers smiling and laughing.

"I'm a MERMAID!" she screamed.

Christian, Adrian, Dimitri and Lissa all filled into the room.

"Wicked! I didn't even know we have a pool!" Lissa exclaimed and took off her clothes. Thank God she was wearing swimmers… for some unknown reason. She then threw her hands in the air and ran into the pool, landing with a splash.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Dimitri asked.

"Never better!" Rose replied, swimming around like a mermaid again.

"Rose… you do know there is no such thing as mermaids… right?" Christian stated.

Rose's eyes filled up with tears. "Y-you don't b-believe-e in-n m-m-me-e-e?" she asked while stuttering.

Christian's eyes widened.

"No! Don't cry! I believe in you!" He exclaimed.

Rose immediately stopped crying and started swimming again.

"I'm on a boat mother *BEEEEP* take a look at me!" she sang.

Lissa out of the blue started to laugh. "Believe me when I say I *BEEEEP* a mermaid!" she sang.

Rose's eyes widened. "NO WAY! You *BEEEEP* a mermaid!" she said, stars in her eyes.

Christian, Adrian and Dimitri all smacked their fore heads. "This so isn't going to end well…" Adrian stated sadly.

"I know… and Rose hasn't even had any water… do you think there might be something wrong with her?" Dimitri asked.

Adrian and Christian frowned, thinking hard about Dimitri's question…

"Something wrong with Rose?" they asked.

"Nah." They replied and turned to watch the girls swim and sing about being a mermaid… to find them not there…

"Shit!" the guys exclaimed.

When they finally found the girls, they were in the gym, sitting across from each other talking about their… dreams?

**(Jaedon: I got this part out of another person's story (The Itchingness always spreads ITCHFEST! 2006(Naruto FanFic)) who got it from Grandma's boy which I am not allowed to watch… I also changed it around a bit to suit this story. The story I got it from is the sequel to 'Strange love makes me itchy' by xDeadlyDiseasex. I recommend you read it if you like stupid fics! )**

Lissa stood up "Last night I had a dream that I was a snake slithering across the land."

Lissa then did the worm on the ground "Then I came across a dead elk, climbed into his soul and stayed there till morning, which meant I will underestimate someone." She explained.

Rose looked at Lissa. "Whoa where do you get your sugar?" she asked

Lissa looked at Rose seriously "From you Rose." She stated.

Rose thought for a moment and started laughing "OH yeah, hey Lissa!"

The three guys slapped their foreheads again as they watched the girls crack up laughed.

"This is going to be a LOOONG night!" they all sighed.

The girls heard this.

"Every Party needs a pooper, that's why we invited YOU!" they screamed and started to laughed again.

**Lol! We hope you liked it!**

**Sadly, this is the last Chapter of Rose Christian OMG, but we hope you liked it!**


	5. Farwell Rose, Have fun in the Loony Bin!

**I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter of Rose's High Moments. That's why I have written you all an EXTRA long chapter!**

**I know it has just snuck up on you all, but I am writing 3 humour fics and I am having trouble keeping up with them all! PLEASE forgive me and I hope you enjoy this crack filled final chapter!**

**P.S. There is a surprise in the end of this fic too!**

**THANK YOU! To all the people who reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favourites and read this story! It means a lot to me to have so many people like it!**

**FINAL CHAPTER: Farwell Rose, Have fun in the Loony Bin!**

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!"

Rose ran into an abandoned room, her eyes wide. "It wasn't me," she whispered. "It wasn't me!"

She then pointed at the blank wall. "It was him!"

**~Earlier that day – With Kirova and the Guardians~**

"Guardians, we have a problem in our hands." Kirova said her voice grave but her face serious.

"Our student, Miss Rosemarie Hathaway has gotten out of hand."

Everyone murmured and nodded in agreement. Well nearly everyone.

A new guardian recruited to the school timidly put his hand in the air.

"I, erm, don't know what you are talking about Headmistress Kirova... Rose seems... fine," he stated.

Everyone stared at him and he shrunk back into his seat.

"Guardian Notte... are you telling us you haven't noticed the... well... _crazy_ behaviour Rose has had over the past well _month?_" Kirova asked shocked.

Notte shook his head. "Er no... she acts just like my sister does... ad my sister is the same age as her."

Kirova sighed. "Is this the sister that ended up in the Asylum?" she asked and Notte nodded.

Guardian's around Notte started coughing trying to cover up their laughter.

"There you go, you have noticed it and well, like your sister I think Rose is in great need of psychiatric help!" Kirova looked around. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"First it was Fluffy Bunny Rabbits-" Dimitri flushed and looked away.

"- Then it was dancing around in lacy underwear and boxes and racing with iPods-" most of the male guardians flushed at the thought of Rose in lacy underwear and _their_ boxes.

"-Then the whole problem with Rose drinking the alcohol for the perfume-" Dimitri couldn't help but remember the bottle of alcohol Rose claimed was their baby.

"AND THEN blowing up the Barbie village and getting the Princess drunk!" Kirova was red in the face after rattling off all the things Rose has done in one breath.

There was a bang at the door...

"That is why I have chosen the last resort..." Kirova started.

The door handle turned...

"I didn't want to choose this..." She explained.

The door opened...

"That's why I have decided to send Rose away-"

The door flew open and someone came flying into the room.

"GET BACK 'ERE!" a voice screamed.

Everyone scrambled out of the way as Rose came barging into the door and jumping up onto the furniture trying to catch something.

Rose jumped up off Kirova's desk. "GOTCHA!" she yelled before landing head first into the floor.

Sitting up Rose scratched her head and looked around. "Well... Hi..." she said in confusion. "... Why is everyone in my room?" she asked.

Kirova sighed. "Rose, this is my office." She started.

Rose looked around... "Oh..." she stated.

Suddenly Rose jumped up and ran out the room. "GET BACK 'ERE!" she yelled.

The Guardian's watched Rose run away confused.

Kirova sighed again. "Shut the door please." She said. Alberta shut the door.

"Now, as I was saying, I have decided to send Rose away to an Asylum."

Lightning flashed in the background and scary music played in the background.

The guardians jumped and looked around in confusion. "What the f-"

Suddenly the door banged open and there, in the doorway stood a figure. They were wearing a long white cloak and a clipboard in their hand. You couldn't see their face though, as it was hidden by the shadows.

"I would like to introduce to you, Doctor Brown, she is going to be Rose's personal Doctor while Rose is at the Asylum."

The figure stepped forwards and people waited, tensed, scared about what they were going to see.

"HI!" the figure suddenly said. "I'm Doctor Mary Brown! It's nice to meet you all!"

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. They thought she was going to be some creepy old lady.

She had long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and kind brown eyes. In fact she looked a lot like Rose.

Kirova suddenly stalked up to Mary. "This is the last straw Rosemarie..."

Oh, it was Rose...

"I have let go everything else you've done; the explosions and the destruction but this is IT! IMPERSONATING someone! And someone who is going to help you!"

Rose stepped back slowly... her eyes wide before she ran out of the room, knocking over the person who had just walked into the room.

Then Dimitri noticed something strange about the clipboard Rose just dropped.

"NOOOO! DUCK FOR COVER!" he yelled sounding very slow mo.

Everyone ducked but it was too late. The clipboard hit the ground and...

BOOM!

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!"

**~In another room~**

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!"

Rose ran into an abandoned room, her eyes wide. "It wasn't me," she whispered. "It wasn't me!"

She then pointed at the blank wall. "It was him!"

**~Back at the office~**

Kirova stood there; looking around at her ruined room. Paint was EVERYWHERE! On the ceiling, under the desk! Covering the chairs! EVEN in the _vase_.

"... I know understand why you needed an emergency." I voice said from the door.

They all looked over to find a female wearing a brown leather jacket and blue jeans. She had a bag hanging over her shoulder and a badge with her name 'Mary Brown' on it, pinned to her white shirt.

She had long red hair pulled back into a pony tail and hazel eyes.

"Hello everyone, _I_ am Doctor Mary Brown. And I'm here to help you with Miss Rosemarie Hathaway."

They couldn't help it. _EVERYONE_ sighed in relief. FINALLY! HELP!

**~Later that Day~**

"Okay," Mary said after a tour of the school. "First things first... I need to speak to our patient."

Kirova blanched. "Yeah... about that..."

Mary raised her eyebrow.

"... We are going to have to look for her."

Mary nodded, she had figured that was it.

"Guardian Belikov! I need you to get the Princess, Mr Ivashkov, Mr Ozera and anyone else who can help us in the search for Rose."

Dimitri nodded. "Right on it.

When they finally found Rose, she was – surprisingly – in class _but_ she wasn't doing any work. As usual.

"Rose?" the teacher asked.

Rose looked at her.

"Where is the assignment I gave you?" she asked.

"Written in the stars!" Rose sang.

The teacher frowned. "Where?"

"A million miles away!" Rose continued.

"Okay... what is it about?" the teacher asked confused.

"A message through the main. OH!"

"Rose, you need to start doing your work!" the teacher said, finally realising Rose was mucking around.

"Seasons come and go, but I will never change!"

"ROSE!" the teacher exclaimed angry, "Go to the Headmistresses office!"

"AND I'M ON MY WAYEEE~!" Rose said.

**(I don't take credit for the Written in the Stars Solo then, I found something similar to that (I changed it to suit this story) on a comment to Written in the Stars – Tinie Tempah ft Eric Turner on youtube.)**

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed shocked.

"Oh, hey Lis!" Rose said with a smile and then turned to the teacher pulling out her assignment. "Here you go Miss, my assignment about a Message through the main."

The teacher looked down at the paper confused before she threw it at the smiling Rose.

"Rose." The teacher said warningly. Rose jumped out of her seat and left the room straight into the group of guardians awaiting outside.

Two of them grabbed Rose so she wouldn't escape.

Lissa and Dimitri picked Rose's assignment off the floor and gaped at it.

On the sheet was a picture of 'Message through the Main' written in the night sky outlined by stars.

"Wow..." Lissa said.

"Yeah..." Dimitri said. "Wow..."

Lissa looked at the words before exclaiming, "I didn't know Rose had an artistic talent!"

"Yeah... wait, what?" Dimitri asked shocked.

"Rose has never showed this talent before! Maybe being insane is doing her good!" Lissa explained before showing the picture off to the other guardians.

"Do you think she'll be like Vincent Van Gogh?" a guardian asked looking at the painting. "He was an insane painter, even cut off his own ear!" he said.

Lissa suddenly had an evil look on her face. "I DIBS KEEPING THIS PAINTING!" she yelled before snatching it out of the Guardians' hands and running off with it, waving it over her head.

"I've got a genuine-" she did a leap, "Painting done by the famous-" another leap, "Rose Hathaway!" she did a twirl before disappearing around the corner.

"Er... well..."

"So that is how Rose is affecting the Princess?" Mary asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, now let's go find Rose." She said.

After looking for Rose again for a couple of hours, they find her sitting in one of the cabins holding a chocolate frog which she was licking _provocatively_ all while giggling at the same time.

"Oh God…" Dimitri groaned. "Who gave Rose _chocolate_?"

"Lissa did!" Rose suddenly said as she stood up tall and proud.

"Australians all let us~ rejoice! For we are young and Free~. With golden soil and wealth for toil! Our home is girt by sea~. Our land abounds~ in natures~ gift! Of beauty rich and rare~. In history's~ page, let every~ stage, Advance Australia's Fair~. In joyful strains then let us sing, Advance~ Australia~ Fair~." Rose sang.

Everyone frowned. Where the _HELL_ did Rose learn the Australian Nation anthem? She was AMERICAN for crying out loud!

"Hey Dimitri?" Rose suddenly asked.

"Yes Rose?"

"Why the hell do they use gi_rt_ in the national anthem?" she asked. "I mean honestly! Who uses girt these days! Like, it means surrounded and all but really, we don't go on a Strigoi raid, cover every inch of a house they are staying in and call out 'Put your hands up in the air and leave the house, we have you _girt'!_" she exclaimed.

**(I don't take credit for that either, that was part of Adam Hill's awesome concert thing he pulled. It was HILARIOUS!)**

"Er…" everyone frowned; no one had a clue what to say.

"Anyway, I'm late for a very important date, so I need to go!" she said and ran out the room. This time, everyone followed her, Mary furiously scribbling things down on her clipboard. Rose stopped at her dorm where Lissa was waiting in front of the mirror.

"Rose," Lissa started, "It's official. I have the smallest boobs EVER!" she exclaimed,.

"I know how you feel!" Rose said. "… Except mine are too big." She stated and grabbed her boobs making them do the worm.

Lissa and Rose started laughing and together did a Mexican wave with their boobs. The group gaped at the best friends as they laughed so hard they were rolling around on the ground holding their stomachs.

Mary sighed and shook her head.

"Guys, even though I haven't been here long, I know what is wrong with Rose. If we could go somewhere private to talk, I will tell you." She said.

Kirova nodded and lead the group away from the now dancing Lissa and Rose to her office where they all sat down.

"Well?" Dimitri asked.

Mary sighed again. "Rose is in need of immediate help and I would like her taken to the mental hospital I work at immediately. She has a problem in the mind where she thinks she is younger then she actually is and all these energy drinks and sugar aren't helping at all." She explained.

**(I DO NOT know if anything Rose has wrong with her is real. I MADE IT ALL UP!)**

Kirova sighed sadly. "I had thought it would come to this. Dimitri, can you please go collect Rose, Alberta, can you please collect Rose's belongings and Janine, can you come with Mary and I to organise a car to escort Rose to the hospital." The five of them split with Dimitri attempting to find a missing Rose.

"Rose?" he called out down the empty hall. "ROSE!" he suddenly stopped ashe walked passed a classroom which was belting out the son 'I just had song' by 3OH!3 feat Akon.

Then he heard Rose singing.

'I just had sex and it felt so good (felt so good)! I went and put my penis inside her~!" Rose sang dancing around the classroom.

"Rose! Come one, I need to take you to the car park, you are going away." Dimitri called out.

That perked up Rose's interests. "Ooh! Where am I going?" she asked. "Um…" Dimitri froze. _Shit, what do I say?_

"Um, you are going to a place with HEAPS of music and sugar!" Dimitri lied.

"YAY!" Rose yelled and Dimitri sighed in relief as his lie worked.

"Come one then, follow me!"

Rose immediately followed Dimitri as they headed out to the car where everyone was waiting. Alberta just shut the boot full of Rose's things when they arrived.

"Are you ready Rose?" Janine asked her daughter.

Rose nodded. "Yes! Gimme the sugar!" she exclaimed and everyone gave Dimitri a strange look as Rose jumped in the back of the ca.

"COM ONE~! She sang loudly. "I want to go!"

Mary and Janine got into the car, Janine driving the girls to the hospital.

"Bye Dimitri! I love you!" Rose yelled out the window as they drove off down the long winding driveway.

Sighing Dimitri, Kirova and Alberta headed back into the school finally glad that they wouldn't have to put up with rose anymore.

**~At the Asylum~**

Rose stepped out of the car before running into a familiar face.

"SAARRGIIEE!" she exclaimed happily. "how are you?"

Mary and Janine frowned to each other as Rose started talking to thin air.

"Um Rose? There is no one there." Janine said.

Rose immediately glared at her mother.

"Mum. Don't be rude. Saarrgiiee is a normal person like everyone else! NO NEED to be mean!" she growled angrily. "Now, where is the music and chocolate? Dimitri said you guys are taking me to a place with lots of chocolate and music."

Mar smiled to Rose. "Just follow me and I'll take you to the chocolate."

"And music!" Rose exclaimed, shocked that the lady would forget the music.

"And music." Mary agreed.

Rose nodded happily and followed Mary and Janine through a series of cages, metal doors and security rooms until finally…

"The music and chocolate are in here, Rose" Mary said and pointed Rose into a room.

Rose stepped inside before screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAH! WHERE IS THE CHOCOLATE AND MUSIC!" she screamed and was about to ask Janine and Mary that when the door slammed in her face and Rose was stuck in a bare white room with nothing but her suitcase of things.

She looked around sadly before a plan came to mind. She grinned evilly.

**~With Janine and Mary in Mary's office~**

"Okay," Mary said, "We can talk a little without Rose interrupting us." She sighed happily.

Janine nodded. "Okay, what is it you need us to talk about?"

Mary was about to answer when the door opened and a red-faced messy haired nurse burst into the room. "Dr Mary! It's that new patent! She's escaped her room and is running amuck the building!" she exclaimed before leaving the room to chance after a hyper rose.

Janine groaned. "Not even 5 minuted." She grumbled before also joining the wild goose chase after Rose.

Marry sighed before joining in.

**~A few minuted later~**

Outside the hospital everything was peaceful. The birds were singing a happy tune, screams off terror and smashing noises were coming from the hospital before the front doors burst open and a brown haired figure ran into the open followed by a couple of dozen burses and doctors screaming her name.

"ROOOOOOSE! One screamed as she kept running.

"COME BACK!

"NOOO!

"ROOOOOOOOOOOSE!"

And suddenly Rose disappeared into the trees never to be seen again…

**THE END!**

**Thank you so much to all my reviewer, reader's and people who added my story to their favourites and alerts! It meant a lot for me!**

**Yes this is the end of Rose's High Moments and I know I ended it strangely. But I hope you enjoyed this crack filled story!**

**Thank you all again!**

**Also, in the next few days I will be publishing a story called 'Fanfiction Accounts'. Please read it. It is very important! Thank you all!**

**Jappa!**


End file.
